As computing and digital imaging technology has advanced, computers have become an increasingly popular platform for managing, viewing, and sharing photographs, video, and other media content. Despite this popularity, problems with current systems remain. These problems include, for example, cumbersome processes for storing backup copies of images being edited, and cumbersome processes for users accessing their images from multiple computers. These problems detract from the usability of such systems, and degrade the user experience.